Talk:Absorb-TP
"Even though the player receives a TP boost, the target does not lose their TP." Has this been confirmed with the BST charm method? I lost TP when absorb-TP was casted on me, so "the target does not lose their TP" is definitely false. ---- well the mob keep useing tp-move even after drk use absorb-tp but its been tested in Ballista on both bst pet and player and they do lose tp .. so idont know lots of mobs have TP regen. If a mob decides he's gonna wait until 300TP to use his TP move, and you absorb him at 275 and take away 40TP, then he's left with 235. he can still use his TP move that instant if he wants to. The only way to guarantee that you're delaying the mob from using TP is to use Absorb-TP shortly after he uses a TP move, since then he will have somewhere between 0 and 100 TP. : Yeah. If you didn't know, mobs randomly use their TP moves. They can either use it at 100% or wait till 300%. It's not until they have 25% health or less that they always use it immediately. Petco 22:13, 28 June 2007 (CDT) I have also noticed that when I pull Hilltroll Darknights as Bard, I occasionally have like 2-8 TP (from being hit). If the Troll casts Absorb-TP on me, it always only takes half of my current TP. Like if I have 4 TP, it will only absorb 2 TP. I rocky 03:49, 13 March 2008 (UTC) "* Monsters do lose TP, but are still able to use TP moves as if they had lost no TP. The effect of the move is just lessened because the move is being performed with less TP." What proof is there behind this claim? Sounds like baseless speculation. Mobs wait 'til a specific (but random) TP amount to unload (unless they're at less than 25% HP - then they just go at 100 TP every time.) It's possible for a mob to be at 220 TP, and it's waiting to reach 240. If you Absorb-TP and the mob only loses 50 TP, it only has 70 TP to go before it'll use a WS. That's a very trivial amount and the mob can get that much very, very quickly; mobs get a player's TP gain +3 each time they get hit, so that's 7-17 TP per hit depending on the Delay of the weapon. With 4 melees smacking a mob, 70 TP is only two attack rounds away. --FFXI-Armando 17:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) When you use Absorb-TP straight after an enemy has used a TP moved, you will absorb 0 TP as the enemy as no TP left... therefore the statement "Even though the player receives a TP boost, the target does not lose their TP." is false. As a side note, you cannot get a Magic Burst from this spell. -Zemzerrett 16:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) To add a though to this, I've noticed in soloing mobs that if I cast absorb-tp just before or as they are using the move, they will often still perform the move and I'll get a LOT of TP. Based off of mob TP gains, from what I could tell, they would only have had roughly 100TP in the first place, so it seems to be a gray area where they use the move before the TP is lost and so I can still drain TP and they can still use the move. --Ollorin 20:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC)